Always Loved a Mystery
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: "Nah," the boy replied dismissively, a noticeable slur starting in his drawl. "I'm not much for talking." His feet swung absently on the stool he was sitting on and Negan was amused to see how far the kid's toes were from the ground. "That's fine. You got a cute enough face that people won't notice your shit social skills."


**So, I thought writing a pre-walkers oneshot would be fun? Sorry if it sucks!**

* * *

The eerie neon blue light over the bar flickered lazily as the bartender passed by with two bottles in his hands. It seemed to be getting dimmer by the second, unnoticed by any of the patrons who were getting a little too sloshed to pay attention. The bar certainly wasn't the seediest one Negan had ever been to, but it was definitely not all that great. The music was always too loud and the pool table was _still_ fucking broken. Yet, it had cold beer and some private tables, so Negan couldn't really complain to much. It got the job done. He was sitting at one of the private booths, finishing off his second beer when he spotted two men walk into the crowded bar. Normally, he didn't pay attention to who was going where, but even from this distance, he noticed something was off. He lowered his drink onto the table to leaned back, lips curving upwards as he got a better look at them. So, it wasn't two men. More like two boys managing to sneak their way in.

Negan watched the pair walk further into the bar. The taller boy was broad shouldered and moved with a sense of confidence that screamed this wasn't his first time sneaking in. He was broad enough that he could pass for 21, Negan supposed. Even if he did have a bit of that youthful chubbiness in his cheeks still. The boy he was with however...the bouncer must not have been doing his job well or hadn't cared to actually check the I.D. The other boy was small framed and sweet looking. A mop of curls sat atop his head that Negan couldn't tell the color of in the dim lighting. He didn't move with the same confidence, seeming to stand as close as he could to the larger boy. He was wearing a large blue hoodie that seemed two sizes to big, the sleeves were rolled up so his hands could reach out.

The larger boy leaned down to whisper something to the other before moving toward the bar. The smaller boy stood very still, looking torn between following after him and remaining in place. Poor little thing. It was obviously his first time in a bar. Negan nearly got up to make sure the kid was okay, but the other boy was back quickly with two drinks in hand. He handed one to the boy, sloshing some of the contents as he came to a halt with a loud laugh. Negan watched in amusement as the small kid took a hesitant sip, nose scrunching as he tasted the contents.

The taller kid was quick to abandon the boy in favor of a group of women on the dance floor. The boy watched him go, drink in hand and expression a mix between amusement and horror that he was now alone. Negan chuckled, turning away so he could take another swig of his beer, noting that it was beginning to get warm. He set it aside, losing interest and instead looking out to the crowd on the dance floor. He could see several gorgeous women and normally, Negan would be all over them, but tonight he wasn't in the mood to catch their attention. Tonight, was just about him _relaxing_

His eyes absently moved to where the older underage looking kid was. He seemed to be enjoying himself, dancing with two gorgeous girls with a wide grin slashed across his face. His hand was gripping one of the women around the waist and she was leaning back into him, red curls bouncing. Chucking under his breath, Negan grabbed the nearest tender's attention to order another drink. Then his eyes searched for the boy.

It took him a second to spot him, with the kid being smaller than most of the men in the bar. He noticed the curls first, standing on end and defying gravity. The kid seemed to be in a discussion with some guy in a red ball cap, at first Negan thought they were just talking but then he noticed how the guy had a firm grip on the boy's waist, seeming to tighten his hold. No one around was even looking. Negan stood, expression placid as he took a step towards the pair. It was too loud to hear what was being said but by the disgusted curl of the boy's lips it was obvious he was not into it. Well, this would not do. The boy moved to pull away only to be jerked forward by his arm. Where was the other damn kid? Hadn't they been taught to look out for each other?

He stepped towards the pair, jaw clenching and unclenching. "He's with me." Negan's voice always managed to carry in a booming sort of way and the guy was quick to back off, shoulders hunching up as he took a step away from the kid.

"Shit, sorry man." The asshole stuttered out, eyes darting up and down Negan's frame as if measuring up how much of a threat he was. He backed off quickly, releasing the kid's arm and blending into the crowd, heading for the door. The boy rubbed his arm staring out into the crowd.

"Thank you." He turned to look at Negan. Ahh, was that a southern drawl Negan hard heard? "He wouldn't back off." He rubbed his arm as if it itched. Negan could understand that sentiment. Creepy asshole had no business grabbing onto kids like that. Negan motioned the boy over and the boy looked towards him, brows furrowed, slowly approaching with measured steps. Negan pulled the seat out beside him and the kid accepted it with a small word of thanks. Once he was settled Negan released a weary sigh.

"Kid, what the hell are you doing in here?" He asked, leaning forward so he could stare at the boy who watched him with a guarded expression. His fingers were gripping the edge of his sleeve and Negan had to fight the urge to track the asshole who had touched him down and beat him within an in of his life.

"What?" The boy asked defensively. The neon lights cast his skin in a blue haze. The older man huffed.

"You know _what_. How fucking old are you? Are you even _old_ enough to be in here?" Negan asked. There was no way this boy was 21. It looked as if he was barely pushing 17. Negan himself had only just turned 27, but he had always magaed to look his age. Unlike this pretty boy. The bouncers really must not have been giving a single shit tonight. The boy scowled, taking another sip of what Negan recognized as a Zombie.

"I'm 21." The boy quickly replied and Negan made a noise of disbelief.

"Yeah and I'm fucking Betty White." Negan snorted and the kid snickered into his drink. Negan smiled slightly, leaning back in his seat and nodding at the bar tender as they finally delivered his beer. The boy hadn't moved, seeming nervous to do so and Negan didn't bother to wave him off, more interested in watching him squirm. Damn kid was an idiot coming in here. Didn't he know what fucked up things happened to kids in seedy places like this

"So what's your name?" Negan asked with a casual flick of his wrist that had the boy's lips thinning.

"Andy." The boy replied quickly, face impassive.

"Andy...?" Negan prompted and the boy blinked once, looking uninterested in answering. "Ahhh, I love mysteries." Negan teased, taking a swif of the cool beer and the boy released a breath of annoyance and amusement.

"Morgan."

"Andy Morgan?" Negan hummed, looking the boy up and down, thoughtfully. Sounded fake, but okay. "Who's your friend?" He asked and the boy glanced over his shoulder to where his friend was dancing closely with the young red headed woman. His lips prused slightly, turning away as if the scene offended him.

"Jeffrey Dean Lincoln." He replied easily, baby blues shining in the neon lights. What sort of fake ass names?

 _Amateurs_.

"So _Andy_ , did Jeffy boy abandon you?" Negan asked and the boy named Andy shrugged, managing to pull off an unconcerned look.

"I'll be alright." He replied, finishing off his drink with another grimace. Negan snorted, not convinced in the least. As far as he was concerned it looked like old Jeffy had dragged the boy so called Andy to be his wingman and abandoned him. Shitty, but it happened.

"Seems like he's having a blast." Negan pointed out and the boy looked ready to deflate. His fingers tapped against his glass as he tried to string together something to say. Negan patiently waited for him to speak. "Sha-he's always liked this sort of thing." The boy finally spoke up, looking away from Negan.

"And you?" Negan prompted and the boy laughed weakly, shrugging. He looked out away from the crowd and towards the door as if wanting to bolt for it. As if he'd rather be anywhere else. Instead he shrugged again and finished his drink off without a grimace.

"This isn't really my kind of scene." The boy quietly admitted and Negan nodded in understanding.

He tapped his fingers on the worn table, ignoring the offbeat music now playing in the background. "You got dragged here as his wingman." He commented and the boy nodded, glancing over at his friend. Negan took pity on the kid and ushered a waiter over to order him another drink.

"You don't have to do that." The boy said with a weak smile and Negan waved him off.

"Nonsense _Andy_ , you're old enough!" He sang out and the boy smiled, a flash of pretty teeth showing.

"Thank you." He took a sip and Negan shook his head, he bounced his palm off the worn table top, startling the boy. Negan waggled a finger at him, grin slow and lazy.

"Nah kid, you gotta drink it like you mean it. Here, watch." He took his beer and with the boy watching, chugged it within a second. The boy's eyes widened at the sight, amazed and impressed.

"That can't be good for you."

"Nope." Negan agreed. He set the empty glass down with a loud clang. His attention was now devoted to this pretty kid, as if the rest of the bar had ceased to exist. "So this ain't your scene...what is? You into sports or anything like that?"

"No, I'm not all that good with sports." The kid looked embarrassed. "Not really all that talented." He took another deeper drink, managing to keep a straight face this time. Negan was so proud. He waved a dismissive hand at the boy.

"Don't sweat it, kid. I played baseball back in high school. Did great and won the class title in school. You know what it did for me?" Negan raised his eyebrow and the kid watched him, shaking his head. "Nothing. Being good at some dumb sport only gets you so far. Use that brain of yours and do something good with your life. Talk to pretty girls, or hot guys, I don't judge. Get yourself a good job. Make new friends. That sorta shit. You good at talking, ain't you?"

"Nah," the boy replied dismissively, a noticeable slur starting in his drawl. "I'm not much for talking." His feet swung absently on the stool he was sitting on and Negan was amused to see how far the kid's toes were from the ground. 21 Negan's left testicle.

"That's fine. You got a cute enough face that people won't notice your shit social skills." Negan's grin was teasing and the boy let out a laugh, blinking once and watching Negan with those pretty eyes of his. His hand groped for his now half empty drink and Negan laughed at the sight. "No no," Negan waggled a finger as he pulled the drink away from the boy. "That's enough for you." The boy shot him a half hearted scowl but did not argue.

"So why are you here?" The kid asked and Negan clicked his tongue in amusement.

"Nosey little thing, aren't you?" He asked in a sing song voice. The boy scowled, sticking his tongue out at the man.

Just curious."

Negan tutted. "I'm just here to drink away my troubles." He shrugged, pushing his drink aside.

"You have lots of troubles?" The boy asked curiously and Negan hummed. He watched as a couple passed by, the man releasing a boisterous laugh. The neon light continued to flicker rapidly in tune with the shit music.

"From time to time."

"Doesn't seem to be the kind of place to do that." The boy's voice was nearly lost in the music, but Negan heard him fine.

"It's not. I wouldn't suggest you get into the habit." He absently reached over to tuck a stray curl behind the boy's ear. The boy watched him with intent eyes, tongue brushing over his lips and catching Negan's attention. Oh, he _was_ in trouble. He pulled his hand back, slinging his arm back over the chair. "Had a falling out with my girl." Negan shrugged, trying to push away the tinge of pain it gave him thinking of the last fight he had with Lucille. The boy frowned, pulling back to study the older man.

"You broke up?" The boy asked. Negan nodded, not wanting to go too far into it. He had fucked up again and was paying for it. Instead he decided to change the subject. There were some things he just wasn't interested in thinking about.

"So, let's just cut to the chase. Andy Morgan ain't your real name. So what is it. What's your name? Your real name?" Negan asked, unable to help himself. The boy smiled again, leaning forward and peering at Negan under thick lashes.

"Didn't you say you loved a mystery?" He asked and Negan nodded smile lazy. "Then why spoil the fun?" The boy breathed, baby blues suddenly dark. Negan chuckled low in his throat, leaning back so he could get a better look at the boy.

"I like you kid," Negan's voice was a rumble. "You've got...spark." The laugh the boy offered was breathy and amused, eyes crinkling in the corner. Seemed he was doing just fine without that friend of his. He scooted his chair closer to the boy, fascinated now. "So, mystery boy, tell me about yourself." He leaned forward, resting his chin in his palm and waggling his eyebrows. The boy grinned at him.

"Give me my drink back and I think we can work something out." He matched Negan's pose, eyebrows and all. Negan had always been sucker for a pretty face and smart mouth. He chuckled, pushing the glass towards the boy.

* * *

Nearly an hour passed but neither man seemed to notice. It was nearly midnight, meaning it was peak hour for all the assholes to come into the bar. Negan had made a point of keeping an eye out for the other kid, but he was still dancing, having not once looked for his boy. Damn kid needed to fix that. The boy had polished off his drink, but seemed content to leave it at that. He had relaxed quite a bit, openly smiling at Negan and engaging in conversation. Shy little thing only needed a little alcohol to loosen him up.

They spoke about the future and college, Negan finding out that the boy had a soft spot for art and wanted to travel. Negan told him about his teaching gigs and the fights he used to get into at school.

"You remind me of my friend." The boy had laughed at him and Negan had been affronted by the comparison.

Several people passed by the table, two girls stumbling and laughing as they headed out the door. The boy had laughed at something Negan had said and thrown some sassy one-liner back at him. Negan wasn't exactly sure who started it, but one-second they were talking and then they were kissing. The boy was practically in his lap, fingers digging into the collar of Negan's jacket as the older man pulled him flush against his chest. The kid tasted like alcohol. It was on his tongue and coating his lips, but he moved and reacted with far more control then if he were drunk. The alcohol had given him the confidence. Soft lips moved to his throat, laying wet kisses against his skin. "Wait, wait sweetheart," Negan pulled back, thumb brushing down the boy's cheek. "I gotta ask, for peace of mind. How old are you actually?" The boy shifted in his seat, looking reluctant to answer. For a moment, Negan thought he wouldn't but finally the kid sighed as if deeply bothered by all the drama.

"19." The boy replied, voice low as if nervous they would be overheard. No one was paying them any attention, however. Negan hummed, offering a slight nod. He stroked his fingers through the boy's chestnut curls, shifting the boy so he was more comfortably straddling his lap. The boy looked troubled even as he looped his arms around Negan's neck. He studied Negan closely and Negan felt himself shift under the intensity of that stare.

"You need to go back to your girlfriend and win her back." The boy finally spoke up sagely and Negan snorted in amusement.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. You're here whining in a bar with some underage kid in your lap, rather than facing your issues." The boy replied, expression level. Negan managed a bark of laughter, impressed by the kid's brazen comment. "You should go talk to her. You'll never forgive yourself f you don't." The boy repeated solemnly and Negan smiled at him, gentle and fondly. He knew the boy was right. He loved Lucille too much to let her go.

"You're a sweet little thing, aren't you..." Negan mused, thumb brushing over the boy's lip. "Too sweet to be in a place like this." He pressed his lips against the boy's curls and the boy smiled, looking sweet enough to eat. The music continued droning on and Negan found he could not look away from the boy's blue eyes. "Dance with me?" Negan asked and the boy who withheld his name tipped his head back, lips pursing prettily.

"You're taken." He replied and Negan shook his head, hand stroking up down the boy's back.

"Not right now I'm not. C'mon. I'll be a gentleman." He waggled his eyebrows and watched the boy melt. He slid off Negan's lap, entwining their fingers as he followed the man onto the dance floor. There was a crowd of people and usually Negan would have to keep his eyes peeled for some homophobic asshole that would take issue with his partner of choice. Tonight however, no one seemed to be paying attention. Negan wrapped an arm around the boy's hip, offering him his most charming grin as he swayed forward. The boy smiled at him, one hand lifting to his shoulder and holding it firmly.

He pulled the kid close and the boy tilted it had up so their noses brushed as they moved. Negan's smile had gone soft as he looked down at the nameless boy. He would take his advice. He would drive to Lucille's apartment and beg her forgiveness. The ring he had been meaning to give her now felt like it was burning a hole in his brain. She deserved the best, but he wasn't. Would she settle for him, knowing this? He pressed his lips against the boy's forehead and the boy melted against him, resting his cheek against his shoulder. Tiny little thing still had so much growing to do. Even with that quiet wisdom, he was still a kid. He still had so much life to live. Negan distantly wondered about who this kid would one day be. An artist, an actor, a police officer, a politician? When Negan was 19, his whole world had been open for him to choose how to live it. What would this boy do?

The song changed and the boy lifted his head to look Negan in the eye. Bluest damn eyes Negan had ever seen. He moved to kiss the kid. Kiss him goodbye and thank him for somehow being in the right place at the right time.

"Ri-Andy!" A hand suddenly clamped on the boy's shoulder, jostling him. "What are you doing?" Negan hid his scowl under a bland stare as he looked over the boy's shoulder at the other kid, finally deciding to grace the boy with his presence. The boy not named Andy turned and beamed up at the kid. The kid was tall, face blocky and nose strong. His eyes were dark as they fixed on Negan in distrust, but the boy hardly seemed to notice. Pleased, that he had found someone to talk to.

"Hi!" The boy greeted, not even bothered that he had been ditched nearly the entire time he was here. "I was wondering where you were. This is..." He turned to introduce Negan but his brows furrowed. Negan had never given him his name. Negan chuckled, reaching out to tap the boy's nose as his friend stared at him with narrowed uncertain eyes. There was definitely something there.

"Told you I loved mysteries, kid." Negan teased, eyes crinkling in the corners. He took a step back, bowing out so the other kid could shuffle closer to the boy, placing a possessive hand on his shoulder. The boy offered Negan another cheeky smile, knowing that he would never get a name out of him. Some mysteries were meant to stay that way. So, Negan made a show of dramatically kissing the back of the boy's hand and wishing him a good night, all the while the other kid stared. The boy watched him go fondly, before being pulled away towards the door by his friend. He turned once, catching Negan's lingering gaze and lifted his hand to wave goodbye.

After he eventually left the bar, Negan drove towards Lucille's apartment. Negan stopped at the 24-hour gas station and picked up some roses and took the ring out of his glove box. The box was worn from Negan handling it so much. He always was shit with this sort of thing. He began to whistle as he drove, the boy with the blue eyes slowly becoming a distant memory as Lucille's apartment came into view.

He parked the car, took the ring and the roses in hand before bounding up the fire escape like some vigilante. He knew Lucille would be there. He knew that look she would shoot him when he rapped his knuckles against the glass window.

"Little pig, little pig let me in!" He sang out, off key and booming. He heard shuffling inside and a muffled. "Not by the hair on my chinny, chin, chin!" The window rose up and Negan's heart melted as he met dark brown eyes gleaming up at him in the dim orange lighting from the street.

"Hi Lucille," Negan murmured, voice going soft, smile tender. "Can I come in?" He held out the roses. Lucille eyed him carefully for a second before stepping back and sweeping her arm out in invitation. She stared him down, daring him as much as she was inviting him and it had Negan's heart racing. He moved forward, crouching down as he crawled through the window.

It was time he settled down.


End file.
